


A Birthday for a Queen

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Sagittarius Birthday One-Shots [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Being Spoiled, Gen, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), School Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Surprise Party, You can decide when this is taking place, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Celestia considers her birthday to be the most important day in the world and made sure her class was ready weeks in advance. So why is the cafeteria empty, no birthday in sight? They seriously didn't just forget, did they?
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg & Class 78
Series: Sagittarius Birthday One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997080
Kudos: 10





	A Birthday for a Queen

Celestia woke up that morning and dressed herself in the gown she made specifically for the occasion and was feeling perfectly happy until she headed down to the cafeteria and found nobody else in there. 

"Have they forgotten...?" For the past week, she did nothing but drill into their heads it was going to be a very special day, a very special day indeed, her birthday. She explained exactly what she wanted each classmate to do and what she wanted to receive. They all agreed in exhaustion they would agree to her demands. Well, they weren't demands! It wasn't her fault she wanted the most important day of the year to go off without a hitch! She even got all dressed finely, in a lacy black gown that fell to the floor, red roses adorning her bodice and headband, her pigtail extensions nowhere in sight. It just wasn't fair. 

Fine then! She didn't care about celebrating her birthday anyway! 

For breakfast, she made herself some gyoza, eating it in silence. At the very least, her favorite food could keep her company, even if nobody else would. 

After she ate, she stood up to leave when Sayaka suddenly rushed into the room, smiling when she saw her. 

"Celes-san!" 

"What?" She covered her mouth with her hand daintily, trying to look unbothered by her lateness. 

"Come into the rec room! Togami-kun wants to see you!" She then raced back out, making Celestia frown. 

Byakuya? Wanting to see her? It was a tempting offer, but one that made her cautious. Why would he want to see her specifically? She spent so long chasing after him, trying to make him notice her, why had he suddenly responded? Had he finally seen the writing on the wall? 

Curious, she headed to the rec room, walking daintily and slowly in her gown, holding it up ever so slightly so she wouldn't trip on it as she walked up the stairs. 

"What is it-?" She asked as she walked into the room, only to have someone suddenly place a crown on her head and shove a bouquet of roses into her arms. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Her whole class cheered, smiling happily. She gasped in surprise, tightly holding onto the roses. 

"My lady," Leon grinned, offering his hand out to her. He was dressed in a white tuxedo and she had to admit, he cleaned up rather well. She gently took his hand and was led to a red and gold throne in the center of the room, which she was gently sat on. 

"Sorry we made you think you forgot," Makoto laughed awkwardly. "It was supposed to be a huge surprise though, you know?" He was dressed in a black suit, and glancing around, Celestia realized her whole class was dressed in formal gowns or suits in dark colours. 

"It is fine. I knew you all would not dare forget such an important day," She smiled regally. 

"I baked this for you!" Sayaka grinned, holding out a large plate of small petite-fours in various gothic colours to match her usual colour scheme. "Me and Asahina-chan both! It was a lot of fun," 

"Blow out the candles and make a wish!" Aoi cheered, and after a moment of thought, Celestia leaned forward and blew out the candles, making the class cheer and clap for her politely. 

"There's enough for all of us to eat!" Junko added, her pigtails replaced with a long side ponytail and her freckles dusted through with some sparkly glitter. "Cool!" 

"I-I hope you like everything we prepared for you," Chihiro added shyly. 

"Of course," Celestia admitted, watching her classmates get their respective petite-four. She wouldn't actually ever admit it, but this birthday was her favorite already.


End file.
